Tactical Operations and Naval Intelligence
Tactical Operations & Naval Intelligence, often abbreviated as TONI (pronounced as /toʊni/), is the intelligence service of the Remsian Republics, Remsian Military Services Introduction Tactical Operations & Naval Intelligence is a division of the Remsian Military that is responsible for Remsian intelligence, including electronic intelligence, naval intelligence, ground intelligence, and counter-espionage. Although it is under the jurisdiction of the Military, TONI appears to report directly to The Remsian Senate and Twilight Council, and was responsible for intelligence matters that are handled across the Republic and are not restricted solely to the Military. As such, TONI employs members of other Remsian branches, or even civilians of the Republic. Many of its functions and subdivisions, like the Beta-5 Division attached to the TTC Program, are enigmatic, and its personnel are regarded as mysteries to mainline military officers, who often refer to TONI personnel as "shadows". TONI personnel appear to enjoy a significant amount of liberty in their duties, oftentimes violating standard boundaries to achieve their ends or acquisitioning from a large number of Remsian resources. Operations Tactical Operations & Naval Intelligence is often isolated from other branches and often carries out its operations in isolation. However, they appear to have a surprisingly large amount of military equipment for an intelligence service, and have a strong fleet presence, possibly because of TONI's association with the Navy. Tactical Operations & Naval Intelligence possesses a single Templar-class Star Destroyer, the Shadow Stalker, which is used as a command vessel and a secure conference location. TONI also maintains the Republics force of Derak-class Heavy Prowler craft, a major source of intelligence, under the Templar Prowler Corps. Surprisingly, TONI also operates field intelligence, with units such as TONI Recon 1881 liaising with mainstream military units. However, intra-TONI dynamics are often tense with severe competition amongst its own personnel. Personnel are oftentimes heavily scrutinized by their commanding officers and are given notably low room for errors under intense pressure of demotion. Sections Tactical Operations & Naval Intelligence has several sections. Section Omicron A largely unknown section, this section is responsible mainly for internal affairs. There is no 'chain of command' for this section. Members are hand picked by the Senate and answer only to the Senate, no two members of Section Omicron know about each other as they are always members of other sections as well. Section One The main intelligence-gathering section, and the foremost provider of electronic intelligence for the Remsian Military Service. Enemy ship movements and force deployment, evacuation notices for colonies, deletion of data for secrecy purposes, fleet evaluations, and much more are all done by Section 1. Section Two The electronic branch of TONI. They handle communication to and from bases of operation to reduce the level of rumors and information that might be falsified. They were responsible for going public with the X program to boast higher turn out for enlistment. This section crewed and maintained the Prowler Force, the Shadow Stalker and the All Under Heaven. Prowler Corp The Prowler Corp is a Sub-division of Section Two. They maintain all Prowlers in the fleet, and the Shadow Stalker. They are hand picked Naval Crew members but they do not answer to the Naval Chain of command directly. TONI Signal Corp The Signal Corp maintain the All Under Heaven and the Stealth Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Satellites throughout the Republic and within the main Galaxy. They maintain all information gathered through these means and coordinate with Prowler's who often patrol the areas near the STARS. There is usually one or two members of the Signal Corp on board all Prowlers. Section Three The top-secret projects division of TONI. They are responsible for the many "black op" programs. Though a few of Section III's programs are well known and prominent for their success and diverse uses, the Troopers and brass of the Military treat most with contempt. The Beta-5 Division is the sub-cell of Section III that operates the Ascendancy Project. Underneath Section III is Naval Special Warfare Command, the section which coordinates special operations. Section III was also in charge of over looking the ORION Project. This Section answers directly to the Chancellor PA-S# Not so much a section as a designation for a specific TONI agents. In order to better monitor the situation of the galaxy, TONI would implant various agents in Planetary governments around the galaxy. The Toni agent's position would be negotiated with the head of the planet's intelligence office beforehand, and the intelligence office would agree to not only employ the agent, but also forward information to them that the Templars asked for. In return, TONI would share the information garnered by other planetary agents, provided the intelligence office asked for it and also entered into a nonaggression pact with the intelligence office in question. The TONI agent would then get the PA-S designation (Meaning Planetary Agent of Section) with the # replaced with the number of whichever TONI section that agent would be working under. 0 for Omicron, 1 for section one, 2 for two, 3 for three, A for prowler, and C for Signal Corp. Usually, however, PA-S designation agents were normally agents of Section One and Section Three. Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWARCOM) NAVSPECWARCOM is under direct command of Section III and as such the Chancellor. An example of this as while both the Templar Trooper Corp and the Templar Marine Corp both answer Section III but the TTC only answered to Kev-Mas and the TMC only answered to Vincent Mikaru. Naval Special Warfare Command is the special warfare devision of the Templar Military and the Command division. All standard military commands went through this department. This department was made up of Generals, Admirals and their aids and answered directly to the council but more directly to the Kage's. The office for NAVSPECWARCOM was on Anothelis, there were Offices for each Admiral and The Kage's as well. Protocols Office of Naval Intelligence Security Protocol A001 - TONI.PRTCL.A001 is an Office of Naval Intelligence security protocol that restricts certain classified files and documents, or cancels searches for classified material. This protocol also logs all attempts to access. Article 428-A is a protocol in effect as of 134aby. The protocol forbids anyone from discussing matters related to classified missions to any personnel who do not have the clearance. This includes anyone, even an droids, who questions the soldier before they are debriefed. Violation of this protocol requires the person questioned to report the offense to their superior officer and are possibly court marshalled or even put in prison. Templar Space Command Military Security Code 447-R27 is a protocol enforced in 134aby. It forbids a consultant from accessing classified files in TONI's Base on planet Anothelis. AIs guard the database against this. In event of an infraction, the offense is recorded and authorities are immediately notified. The AI then warns the infractee to stop, and is authorized to use whatever force necessary if the infractee will not comply. Templar Space Command Emergency Code 783-3ND Emergency Code known only to past and former Kage's, capable of being broadcast on secure signals to a Templar Ships computer initating an instant Shutdown of all Main Systems save emergency life support. The system then activates Viral Data Scavengers Completely erasing all command codes for the ship in question save Kage level Access. Used if a ship is captured, or in the unlikely case of a mutiny. A Kage commanding a ship may initiate this in the stead of the Colcha Protocol as a last result. *If an attempt to access or disable the protocol occurs, the Protocol is initiated and the ship is disabled. This is unlikely as not even individuals of Fleet Admiral or non-Kage council members know of the protocol. Templar AI Security Protocol 338.9 Security Code that people with Personal AI's could use to have them, 'forget' or 'not see' things. Officers could use the same code with a security authorization on a Military AI. Coded Conversation Toni agents in any situation always had code names for other members of the office, as well as code names for Templars and council members. They also had code for saying various places and items as well as times of day. *Toni/Tony: Code for Tactical Operations & Naval Intelligence *Father/Mother: Code for the Kage *Brother/Sister: Code for any TONI agent of equal or similar rank *Cousin: Code for any TONI agent of significantly lower rank *Uncle/Aunt: Code for any TONI agent of significantly higher rank *New Friend(s): Code for a non-agents that a TONI agent is now secretly working with/getting information from. *Old Friend(s): Code for a non-agent that has been working with a TONI agent for a long time, and as a result has been trusted with various information that most non-agents are not *Friend(s): Any other Templar who has a need to know of TONI's actions, such as Council Members or other high ranking Masters of members of the Templar Military. *Day: Code for Hour *Week: Code for Month *Minute: Code for Day *Moment: Code for year The Colcha Protocol The Colcha Protocol, otherwise known as Remsian Naval Command Emergency Priority Order 098831A-1 is a command enacted by Leonias Colcha to prevent hostile ships from finding the location of Zonama Sekot. Essentially, it is an order preventing hostile retrieval of data that contains the location of Sekot, and forbids retreating vessels from setting a direct hyperspace course to Sekot. The policy also states that to prevent capture, any Navy or Templar vessel is wipe all data matrices, to prevent the information from being used. All TMS personnel were commanded to read the Colcha Protocol under NAVCOM Emergency Priority Order 098831A-1. Article 1 Remsian Naval Command Emergency Priority ::Order 098831A-1 :Encryption Code: Red :Public Key: file/ First light/ :From: NAVCOM Fleet :To: ALL REMSIAN PERSONNEL :Subject: General Order 098831A-1 ("The Colcha Protocol ) :Classification: RESTRICTED ::The Colcha Protocol :To safeguard and protect the Republic and Zonama Sekot, all RMS ves- :sels or stations must not be captured with intact navigation :databases that may lead enemy forces to Remsian locations ::If any Hostile forces are detected: ::1. Activate selective purge of databases on all ship- :based and planetary data networks. ::2. Initiate triple-screen check to ensure all data has been :erased and all backups secured under Omega Two Encryption. ::3. Execute viral data scavengers. ::4.If retreating from Hostile forces, all ships must :enter hyperspace with randomized vectors NOT di- :rected toward Sekot, the "Corridor", or any other Remsian :population center. ::5.In case of imminent capture by Opposing forces and borders, all :Templar ships are authorized to use self-destruct if it is necessary. :Violation of this directive will be considered an act of :'TREASON and pursuant to Remsian Military law, such :'violations are punishable by life imprisonment. Article 2 ::1. In the event, that a ship is to be abandoned in or out of :combat Subsections 1, 2, and 3 of Article One are to be followed :the Shipboard AI is to be downloaded into a secure device :and guarded at all cost. All personnel are to go to any lengths :to avoid capture and safe return. ::2. In the event of imminent capture by Opposing forces, all :personnel are to rid themselves of any articles and paraphernalia :that can be used to link them to the Remsian Republic. In :these events, any possible chance to escape or broadcast a :secure message to a friendly source will result in a rescue attempt. :Emergency rescue and retrieval codes are given at mission :briefings and are unique to each individual. Category:Templar Military Services Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay